User blog:SpaceManOddity/Omani
Omani, also called''' The Nexus', is a island country as well as a island continent. It is also a fantasy kitchen sink country in the ''Pathfinderverse. __TOC__ Geography It is a island continent in the pacific ocean, specifically located in center of the ring of fire. The island is currently divided into 15 regional states. Each region has different cultures, themes and peculiar landscapes that help define them. History Demographics Culture Government/Politics 'Regions' Nexus City *NC is the crown jewel of Omani. It lies at the heart of Omani and the center of world ley lines making the city a concentrated reservoir for the esoteric energy that is present in the Earth. Magnos *This is a buisness-themed region within Omani. Anything you want, Magnos has. Elysium *Imagine a paradise within a paradise because that what Elysium is. Elysium is the #1 destination for vacation on Omani with best resorts on the island with the most beautiful landscapes on earth. It also has best care and enterainment facilities on the planet. it can be costly but once you get a taste you might have hard time leaving. Animia *This region has the biggest diversity in population; with species like Elves, Fairies, Orcs, Animan(Beastmen), etc... making up the population. Sylvita *This is the most verdant region in Omani, people have nicknamed it the Emerald Forest. It is a land filled with lushing vegetation, diverse plant life beautiful landscapes. It is also know for its agriculture because most of produce in Omani originates from Sylvita. Undala *If Sylvita is the Emerald Forest then Undala is the Sapphire Coast. It is region that lies along part of the southwest coast of Omani which also has best places to fish or do fun activities. It is known by almost everyone by its exquisite and seafood and its exotic marine life in the Cerulean Bay. Beastiria *This is very special region and the name may have hinted this already. In this region about 35% of Omanian citizens make up this region with the 65% It made up of exotic wildlife. It also is the most biodiverse region in Omani, in fact, studies have shown that species in Beastiria have a faster rate of evolution which would explain the variability among the wildlife. Aurola *It is a subartic region in north-western part of Omani. It is the coldest region in Omani and is populated mostly by species that are adapted or have an affinity for the cold. One of special characteristics of this region is the Aurora in the sky at night and the best place to see them is in Boreal Forest. It has been called The North Star Obcidias *This is a savannah-like region found in South-easten part of Omani. Medeilis *This region is the capital of magic in Omani. Almost all of innovations in magic have occured in Medeilis. It also houses some of best magic-oriented educational institutions for those more interested in magcal pursuits. Cognis *This region is probably the youngest one out of all the regions. This region once was battlegrounds during the civil wars but now has been rebuilt from ground as capital for Psionics. Quantalia * Neo Termina * Orasia * Concordia * Economy Technology Category:Blog posts